Bermain layanglayang
by Kim Arlein 17
Summary: Naruto dkk perang layang-layang. Namun nasib Naruto mengalami sebuah insiden. Seperti apakah insidennya? silakan baca dan jangan lupa REVIEW


Bermain layang-layang

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto selalu.

Rated: K+

Pairing : Naruto cs.

Warning: OOC, gaje ,garing .

Haloo saya kembali lagi dengan fic **bermain layangan** ^ tepok tangan gaje^. Fic ini merupakan cerita yang terinsipirasi dari kisah nyata dari seorang anak tetangga di samping rumah saya yang sedang bermain layangan kemudian mengalami sebuah insiden yang sangat menyedihkan (akan diperankan oleh Naruto) dan kebetulan saat itu saya juga sedang bermain bersama sang bocah tersebut

( readers : gak nanya tuh!).

Oh iya kalau ada yang salah dengan seluk beluk layang-layang saya minta maaf karena saya tidak begitu paham tentang layangan. Karena saya hanya mendeksripsikan yang saya tahu.

Let's read…

* * *

Sore hari di lapangan rumput di desa Konoha, terlihatlah sekelompok anak sedang bermain layang-layang dengan seru-serunya. Ciri-ciri mereka yaitu yang anak yang kesatu berambut kuning jabrik dengan tiga goresan mirip kumis di pipinya, ia memiliki layangan bergambar musang berwarna oranye. Anak yang kedua berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam bermata Onyx, ia memiliki layangan bergambar ayam yang dilihat dari belakang berwarna biru tua. Anak Ketiga berambut hitam juga namun bermodel normal berbeda dengan si anak kedua, berhobi tersenyum, ia memiliki layangan bergambar beberapa ekor singa yang digambarnya sendiri berwarna garis hitam-putih. Dan anak yang keeempat berambut merah dengan tato bertuliskan 'ai' di dahinya, memiliki layangan polos berwarna merah. Ya, mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Gaara.

"Teme! Lihat aja pasti layanganku lebih tinggi darimu!" ucap Naruto.

"Memang bisa?" ucap Sasuke menyindir Naruto. Sore ini Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Gaara memang sedang bermain layangan sekaligus bertanding siapa yang paling bisa menerbangkan layangannya paling tinggi.

"Heh! Jangan sombong dulu Sasuke! Apa kamu lupa bahwa ada seorang yang hebat nan cute di sini?" ucap Gaara dengan narsisnya sambil terus menarik maju mundurkan benang layangan miliknya dengan tidak fokus. Sementara Sai yang hobinya tersenyum pastilah cuma tersenyum mendengar celotehan teman-temannya.

"Hebat dari kutub utara? Noh, layangan loe sudah mau nyungsep begitu itu loe bilang kalau diri loe tuh hebat?" Balas Sasuke sambil menunjuk layangannya Gaara yang memang mau nyungsep ke arah pohon terdekat saking tak sanggupnya ia terbang. Namun, karena tak ada pohon yang sedang dicari-cari si layangan buat tempat dirinya nyungsep, akhirnya dengan keputusan mutlak walau dengan berat hati(?), ia memilih ke arah selokan a.k.a got yang tak jauh dengan tempat Gaara berdiri.

"THEEDAAAKKK!OH LAYANGANKU JAGANLAH KAU NYUNGSEP DULU SAYANGAKUUUU~!" Teriak Gaara OOC yang sukses membuat trio NaruSasuSai bersweatdropped ria.

"Baiklah! Tarikan super kenceng dari orang keren no jutsu!" Gaara mengeluarkan jurusnya, menarik benang layangannya dengan cekatan dan berhasil membuat sang layangan berwarna merah polos tak jadi untuk singgah ke dalam selokan. Dalam hatinya sang layangan pun senang karena tidak jadi masuk ke dalam air selokan yang kotor dan baunya minta ampun itu, sayangnya sebelum sang layangan terbang kembali ia langsung tepar di atas tanah.

"Wah Gaara pake jurus juga tuh….baiklah! Ciaaattt!" Naruto pun memanjangkan benang layangannya. Karena angin yang sedang berhembus dengan bagusnya tentu karena di buat Naruto dengan elemen angin miliknya, dapat disimpulkan hasil sementara, Layangan Narutolah yang paling tinggi di antara Sasuke dan Sai. Kenapa Gaara gak menerbangkan layangannya lagi? Karena dalam peraturan yang dibuat oleh kang mas Naruto, bahwa layangan siapa yang telah jatuh ke tanah maka pemain tersebut akan langsung Game Over alias kalah telak.

Satu pemain gugur.

"Anjrit! Layangan gue dibawah layangannya si dobe!" Sasuke mengambil langkah PPKL ( Pencegahan Pemolosotan ketinggian Layangan). Sasuke terus menambahkan panjang benang layangan miliknya.

"Aku juga tak mau kalah." Kali ini Sai juga menambahkan panjang benangnya. Dan sekarang layangan Sai dan Sasu sejajar dengan layangan milik Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian, baru dua detik doang. Benang layangan milik Sai putus dengan suksesnya dan membuat sang layangan bergambar singa dengan background zebra cross terjatuh dari ketinggian 60 meter dari atas tanah dan nyungsep di atas pohon terjauh gak jauh-jauh kok cuma 1 kilometer doang kalau diukur pakai jengkal kaki(?).

Satu pemain gugur. Dua pemain tersingkir.

Eits, kenapa Sai kalah padahal layangannya tidak jatuh ke atas tanah? Ohohohoh menurut peraturan yang dibuat oleh empu Sasuke, barang siapa benang layangannya putus apalagi bisa nyungsep di atas pohon yang jaraknya jauh maka ia akan game over alias kalah telak.

"Wah tinggal gue sama si teme yang masih bertahan." Ucap Naruto begitu tahu kedua temannya, Sai dan Gaara telah gugur dalam pertarungan.

"Lihat saja Naruto! Gue gak akan kalah dari loe!" ujar Sasuke berapi-api. Aura persaingan nan panas makin terasa diantara keduanya. Bahkan Gaara dan Sai sampai kipas-kipasan saking panasnya tak hanya itu kita juga bisa memasak telur rebus dengan cara menempelkan sebuah telur yang masih segar di salah satu anggota tubuh salah seorang pemain jika telur sudah merah(?) kulitnya berarti telur sudah matang dan Taraaa…. Telur siap dinikmati selagi panas. (A/N: ceritanya kok jadi ngelantur jauh, sih?)

Back to story

Keduanya saling memanjangkan benangnya dan menarik mundurkan benang layangan miliknya masing-masing untuk menjaga kestabilan terbang sang layangan. Melihat layangannya tetap sejajar dengan layangan milik Naruto. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan dojutsu andalannya yaitu tak lain tak bukan Sharingan dan langsung mendeathglare layangan miliknya yang mempunyai gambar ayam dilihat dari belakang dengan background biru tua. Sang layangan yang mendapat deathglare dengan segera menambah ketinggiannya di atas ketinggian layangan Naruto. Sai dan Gaara bertepuk tangan melihat teknik cerdik ( baca: licik) Sasuke.

Sayang nasib berkata lain, tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencangnya dan membuat sang mata sharingan uchiha itu kelilipan batu segede kaki babon. Alhasil Sasuke kehilangan kendali, begitu juga Naruto. Naruto terus berjalan mundur, lalu kesamping dan terus mundur hingga…..

"NARUU! AWASSSS! DIBELAKANGMU!" Teriak Sai dan Gaara berbarengan dengan maksud mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto. Sayangnya semua sudah terlambat dan…..

BYUURRRR

Kedua kaki Naruto dengan suksesnya tercebur kedalam selokan ( baca: got) yang lumayan cukup dalam sekitar lutut orang dewasalah ditambah airnya yang kotor dan baunya yang begitu semerbak di pinggir lapangan tersebut. Naruto mencoba bangkit tetapi malah kepeleset dan….

"Huaaa tolo…." Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba…

BYUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kini lengkap sudah, tak hanya kaki Naruto yang tercebur, melainkan satu badan utuh plus layangannya berada dalam selokan nista itu. Sai dan Gaara bukannya membantu Naruto malah tertawa ngakak melihat wujud Naruto after terjebur got yang memang mirip dengan manusia lumpur ( silakan dibayangakan sendiri), bedanya kalau lumpur coklat kehitaman itu mah warnanya item mutlak dengan bonus sampah plastik dan teman-temannya . Hiiiiii Jijay banget dah...

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kalau Naruto kecebur ke dalam got, Sasuke malah muter-muter gak jelas sambil ngucek-ngucek mata. Layangannya pun sukses terbaring di atas tanah.

"Mamaaa tolong Sasu! Sasu takut butaa! Huaaaaaa! Kelontong, eh Tolonggggg!" Sasuke terus muter-muter gaje sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya yang kelilipan sambil terus muter-muter gaje hingga Sasuke menabrak pohon bayem yang ternyata berefek bagi batu yang nyangkut di mata Sasuke, sang batu dengan tidak rela harus meninggalkan mata Sasuke.

"Horeeeeeee! Mata Sasu udah sembuh! Bayem makasih banyak ya!"ucap Sasuke OOC sambil memeluk erat sang bayem yang tak berdosa itu hingga sang bayem layu dan mati meninggalkan dunia ini. Mari kita doakan arwah pohon bayem agar diterima disisinya, berdoa dimulai…..

Sai dan Gaara hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua temannya ini dan akhirnya mereka semua langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan perasaan senang kecuali Naruto harus menanggung malu karena harus pulang dengan kostum manusia lumpurnya.

Semua pemain kalah yang artinya tak ada yang menang.

** THE END**

Fyuuhh selesai juga fic ini. Ficnya gaje ya? Garingkah? Ohohoh pasti garing ya?

Okelah langsung saja, bagi yang ingin kirim komentarnya, kritik, saran, flame asal sopan silakan klik rombol ijo-ijo di bawah yang bertuliskan ' REVIEW '

REVIEW ya…kalau gak ^ memegang boneka voodoo^.

Gak, bercanda kok…..

Jaa ne !


End file.
